Custom:WWIII
WWIII is a theme of LEGO sets based on the film series of the same name. WWIII Sets 2016 Sets *Bill's Car ($19.99, includes Bill, Sensei Benjamin, C, Raider, and Rat) *Torpedo Plane ($29.99, includes Bill, R, Electrician, and Ren) *Orbitron Dogfight ($49.99, includes Douglas Artur and his Attack Helicopter, R-Esterial, and Conan Wood and his After Burner) *Escape Pod ($19.99, includes C, R, and a Sandy Soldier, and the Oracle) *Morum Plane ($19.99, includes a Morum Aeronaut and Douglas Artur) *Fighter Jet ($14.99, includes Fighter Navigator) 2017 Sets *Orbitron Military ($12.99, includes two Morum Gunners and Security Guards) *Ajim Bar ($69.99, includes three Composers, Chin, Anthony Took, Bill, Ben, and a Sandy Soldier) *Nano Scale Battleship ($39.99, includes ten Shock Soldier trophies and a Douglas trophy, Walmart exclusive) *Micro Scale RV ($39.99, includes Anthony micro figure, Bill micro figure, and Benjamin micro figure, Walmart exclusive) *Morum Gunship ($99.99, includes Douglas Artur, Fredrick Talarcian, Metropolice, Rock Rabbit, M, Security Guard, and Shock Soldier) *Took RV ($139.99, includes Bill, Lady Catherine, Anthony Took, Chuks, Sensei Benjamin, and Douglas Artur) WWIII 2 2017 Sets *Snow Groomer ($29.99, includes Bill, Jaxter Dexter, and two Snowy Soldiers) *Hardangerjoklen Attack ($24.99, includes Anthony Took, Rebel Veteran, Probe, and Snow Soldier) *Nano Scale Tilt Rotor ($19.99, includes Robert Uccine and Frozen Took trophies) *Iceberg Fight ($49.99, includes Colonel Rijeka, two Rebel Veterans, two Snowy Soldiers, Alien Probe, Bill, a Snow Cat, and a Horse) *Forty Base ($89.99, includes two Snowy Soldiers, D, Lady Catherine, I, Chuks, Bill, Anthony Took, and a Horse) *ROFL Copter Helicopter ($9.99, includes Logan) 2018 Sets *Freezing Chamber ($24.99, includes Anthony Took, Robert Uccine, and 241543903) *Hardangerjokulen Yeti Den ($39.99, includes Bill, Zev Senesce, Horse, and Abominable Snowman) *Resistance Military Battle Pack ($11.99, includes Zev Senesce and three Resistance Patriots) *VTOL ($79.99, includes Robert Uccine, Sans, and Anthony Took, and Frozen Anthony Took) *Air Force ($29.99, includes a Morum Copilot) *Snowy Soldier Battle Pack ($11.99, includes two Snowy Soldiers, a Metropolice, and a Rider) WWIII 3 2018 Sets *Military Glider ($39.99, includes Glider Ace, Resistance Mechanic, and Landon Spisowski) *Morum Mech ($9.99, includes Chuks) *Del Norte Battle Pack ($12.99, includes two Rebels, an Archer Soldier, and a Shock Soldier) *Wasteland Skiff ($5.99, includes Bill and Anthony Took) *Kiaan's Citadel ($29.99, includes Ninja Spider, E, P, Kiaan, Bill, and Lady Catherine) *Raptor Hole ($59.99, includes a Guard, Bill, Dungeon Keeper, and a Pisanosaurus) 2019 Sets *Tandem Rotor ($49.99, includes Major Crack, Resistance Aviator, and Numb Thumb) *Tzar's Throne Room ($6.99, includes Douglas Artur and Tzar) *Caveman Attack ($24.99, includes Ungar, Squog, and Archer Soldier) *Kiaan's Door ($6.99, includes Barrack, C, and R) *Kiaan's Treasure ($6.99, includes Prison Guard, Robert Uccine, and Frozen Anthony Took) *Morum Jet ($34.99, includes two Security Guards and Tzar) WWIV 2019 Sets *Tank ($3.99, polybag build of a Tank) *Go Kart Catastrophe ($24.99, includes Racer, Dan, Shaquille Ahmed) *Duel of Monks ($24.99, includes Bill, Gerzap, and Daemon) *Attack Submarine ($49.99, includes Shaquille Ahmed, Bill, and Gerzap) *AFV ($89.99, includes Zombified Aeronaut, seven Combat Zombies, a Guard, Gerzap, Bill, and a Worker) *Undead Soldier Carrier ($49.99, includes twelve Combat Zombies, two Undead Aces, and Warrior) 2020 Sets *Daemon's Infiltration ($89.99 Includes Dan, Bill Gunther, Gerzap, Abo, and three Eyeball Probes) *Tankette ($24.99, includes Zombified Traffic Controller, a Combat Zombie, and Shaquille Ahmed) *Fighter Jet ($5.99 includes no minifigures, but it includes an aircraft that fires missiles) *Dan's Plane ($49.99, includes Dan, Zombie Colonel, two Combat Zombies, two Shotgun Undeads, Fighter Jet Aviator, Bill, and R) *Dan's Kart ($4.99, Polybag, includes Dan's Race Car) *Abo's Dismantler ($49.99, includes Abo and Racer) WWIV 2 2020 Sets *Bill's Ground Effect Vehicle ($99.99, includes Bill, Robert Uccine, Martin Uccine) *Twin Comrades vs. Undead ($12.99, includes General, Twin Comrade and two Shotgun Zombies) *Huge Arachnidan Mechanoid ($29.99, includes Twin Comrade, Jaang, and two Living Dead Battlers) *Duel on Desert ($39.99, includes Count Lionel, Air Traffic Controller, Miles, and Sogurt) *Walking Gun ($69.99, includes Triplet Comrades) *Tread Dead ($19.99, includes two Living Dead Battlers and Twin Comrade Lieutenant) 2021 Sets *APC ($19.99, includes a Combat Zombie, Robert Uccine, and a Twin Comrade) *Lionel's Escape ($9.99, includes Count Lionel and Sogurt) *Wasteland Jet ($19.99, includes two Combat Zombies and two Deserted Warriors) *Libyan Raider Encounter ($9.99, includes Dan and two Libyan Raiders) *Resistance Battleship ($119.99, includes Dan, a Twin Navigator, a Twin Captain, Bill, Lisle, and two Living Dead Battlers) *Headhunter Pursuit ($29.99, includes Dan, Bill, and Anna South) WWIV 3 2021 Sets *Hover Tank ($89.99, includes Quintuplet Comrades, two Combat Zombies, and Samson Jack) *Legendary Dao Duel ($29.99, includes Dan and Dominic) *Buzzard Flier ($24.99, includes Musketeer Warrior, Chainsaw Zombie, and Combat Zombie Copilot) *Dan's AWACS ($4.49, includes a polybag build of Dan's Radar Plane) *Gatling Spidery Robot ($29.99, includes Bill, a Twin Comrade, and two Combat Zombies) *Military Glider ($3.99, includes a polybag build of the Military Glider) 2022 Sets *Morum Drone ($24.99, includes A and a Twin Traffic) *Undead Triplane ($29.99, includes a Zombified Guard, a Combat Zombie and a Chainsaw Zombie) *Zombie Warship ($49.99, includes a Combat Zombie, Chuks, a Twin Comrade, and a Living Dead Battler) *Dominic's Fighter Plane ($24.99, includes Dominic and P) *Dan Formation ($24.99, includes Dan-Mage, Dan Gulls Art Her, Dredge, D, F, and E) *Sergeant Zombie's Unicycle ($24.99, includes Dominic and Sergeant Zombie) Category:Custom themes